Child of the Shadows
by Serpent in the Shadows
Summary: Sirius makes a decision that changes Harry’s life forever. Will he be able to cope or will it destroy him? IMPLIED SLASH, HPOMC, Elf Harry, Dark Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Child of the Shadows  
**Author: **Serpent in the Shadows  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Pairing: **HP/OMC (Implied)  
**Warnings: **Slash, Elf!Harry, Dark!(not evil)Harry  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the OCs that you will find in this story  
**Summary: **Sirius makes a decision that changes Harry's life forever. Will he be able to cope or will it destroy him?  
**Beta: **Pysche

**AN: _This story will be a written in 'snapshots' - just showing the vital parts of the plot, characters and such. Since it will take place of the period of 5 years, it would have turned out way too lengthy and some of it totally pointless. Plus, this isn't the main story...rather a 'prequel' to my main story which will be a Crossover and much more detailed with an already planned slash pairing for Harry._**

* * *

_The Birth of Dark Elves_

_The first race of elves were known as the High Elves for they were great beings of Light. They were the supreme rank and every elf began with this title. Their looks were ranged from pale as new fallen snow to rich gold and shined as brightly as the morning sun. They lived in peace but set themselves above all others. But when war threatened their lands, they became divided for some wished to use blood and dark magic to defeat their enemies and save their people. They thought it was the only way._

_The Council, comprised of the heads of the Seven Ruling Clans, voted against such and strictly forbid any and all uses of anything but Light, Earthly magic. But the seeds had been sown and several families went against the Laws and began practicing Black and Blood magic, teaching their children as they went. _

_The War raged on, creature against creature, Light against Dark, each fighting for their land rights and their way of life. The war was eventually won but at a high cost. _

_Children died, families torn, lands were lost and gained, but the 'taint' had taken hold and the High Elves fell._

_As the next generations were born, the clans that had practiced Black and Blood Magic began to notice that they no longer looked like their grandparents. Their hair turned darker...first brown then on to black. Their eyes were once shades of silver and blue, but now ranged from black to red and in some cases a rich purple. Where they were once tall and willowy, they were now shorter and more compact, with skin colors in various shades of copper, brown and even black._

_Too different from their brothers, they couldn't hide what they had done or were any longer and the Council, afraid, banished the new Dark Elves from their Realm unable to bare their presence any longer._

_And thus, the Dark Elves began their lives anew and the High Elves became Elves of the Light._

**oOOoOOo**

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"And another thing..."

Harry mentally sighed and continued to gaze unseeingly out of the window, not noticing the other cars or buildings they flew by as he tuned out the normal welcoming home rules and verbal bashing that came out of his uncle's mouth. Of course this time it was a lot worse - Vernon's face hadn't dropped that familiar shade of purple since he had been confronted by Moody, Lupin, Tonks and Mr. Weasley back at the train.

So as the _speech _went on and on, Harry let his thoughts drift back to everything that had happened and gritted his teeth against the constricting feeling that began to blossom in his chest. With the death of his godfather and the knowledge of prophesy him and his friends had fought so hard to keep out of the Death Eaters hands, he felt as if his world was crumbling around him.

He had always known that he was different...destined to be at the forefront of this war but had never realized _exactly_ what that meant until now. He had to kill, not just survive til the end but actually kill another person, even if Voldemort didn't exactly look like a person or even human anymore.

He really wasn't ready for this.

He was only fifteen, still in school, failed in protecting his mind and failed in protecting those around him that he loved. And right now he wasn't sure if he could do what needed to be done.

"Boy! Are you listening to me?"

Harry's head snapped around and meet his uncle's beady, enraged eyes in the rearview mirror and gave the man another 'yes, Uncle Vernon' before a solid fist slammed into his shoulder courtesy of his cousin who was sitting beside him. Of course Dudley was the picture of perfect innocence when both his uncle and his aunt turned around to look at him when he let out a sharp hiss against the pain.

But with all eyes on him, no one noticed the red light Vernon had failed to stop at or the truck that was in their path.

**oOOoOOo**

_Birth of the Siayons (Shadow Elves)_

_Over the course of the next year, the Dark Elves traveled away from the land they once knew and set out to find a new territory. Along the way, the group of exiles divided into two, unable to come to an agreement over where to settle. The majority headed towards the mountains, the rest headed deeper into the woods, preferring the dark, thick outcrop of trees._

_This smaller group eventually found their home deep into the woods and began their lives, content for the first time. Hunting was exceptional, and the group began to thrive, their children grew strong and proud and they were at peace. _

_But unknown to them, they attracted attention to another species, who watched and learned, curious as to who these new dark creatures were. And after ten years of gathering information, they approached the Dark Elves with a proposition - protect the neighboring Vampire clan during the day, when they were asleep and at their weakest, and in turn, they would share their knowledge of Blood Magic and give the same protection to the Elves during the night when the Vampires were at their best._

_They agreed._

_A century passed and the Blood Shadow Clan (Vampires) and the Dark Elves lived together and their vast knowledge grew along with their people. They were at peace and before long, the first hybrids were born. _

_These half vampire, half dark elf children were the first of their kind and much loved by both species. The hybrids gained both traits from both parents - all their strengths and none of their weaknesses. They could walk in the day, had fangs but never needed blood to live, and the ears of their elvish blood. They retained speed and agility, their prowesses for hunting and swordplay. But the most intriguing thing was their affinity for the Shadows._

_Whereas the Vampires could 'shadow walk', these hybrids could call, talk, mold and give life and form to something from nothing more than a dark patch cast off by an object blocking the sun. No one understood it, no one expected it, but both species were proud and in awe of their children and they were protected above all else. _

_So when war was brought to them again, the hybrid children were hidden safely away while the Dark Elves and Vampires stood side by side to protect their home from the invaders, only to win with much loss._

_Ten Dark Elves, five Vampires and forty-six hybrid children - ranging from one month to fifteen years - were all that was left._

_With their depleted numbers, the Vampires and Elves had to take multiple partners, mostly the hybrid children once they were of age, in order to repopulated. But in doing this, the first real flaw of the hybrids came to light - they were sterile._

_Unwilling to ask for outside help, but desperate for the continuation of their people, the last remaining Dark Elves and Blood Shadow Clan devised a ritual born of both Blood and Black Magic that could make any human the blood offspring of one of the hybrids. Ten human children - magical and non-magical - were stolen and the ritual was preformed by the oldest of the hybrids, giving them the children they so desired along with the great influence over the Shadows but unfortunately they were also sterile. _

_So the 'adoption' ritual became a factor of their lives, rules were laid down, and the line continued until present day._

_They called themselves Siayons - Children of the Shadows and the few lucky humans to see them gave them the name Shadow Elves_

**oOOoOOo**

Dark blue eyes scanned the edge of the forest, watching silently for anything that shouldn't be there. His body was naturally still, but relaxed as he sat on the back of the dark horse that didn't blink or breathe. The waiting was hard though, but it was all he could do at the moment while he waited for the right time to move.

This would be it, the one thing he had been waiting on since he began his new life with the Siayons. The magic he had placed on the boy some time ago was warning him that the time was near, that he would be able to take him from his home and preform the ritual that would make him not only a Siayon but also his own blood child. His to care for and protect, his to finally give a home too.

"Are you ready?"

The whispered words startled him but he made no outward motion to show it. Looking back over his shoulder, he nodded his head to his own 'father'. "Yes, have been since I landed here."

The older Shadow Elf chuckled and shifted his weight on his own horse before he dismounted, watching as his son and heir did the same. "Hard to believe that was five years ago."

"Hard to believe that its only been a few months back in my old world."

Elder Naos nodded his head, "I'm looking forward to meeting my new grandson. It will be nice to..." His words trailed off as his son gasped, his dark eyes shutting briefly as if in pain.

"It's time."

No more words were said as the two pulled the hoods of their cloaks up and vanished in a swirl of shadows.

**oOOoOOo**

_The Naos Family Linage_

_From as far back as the time of the High Elves, the Naos family have always been master ship builders. Their boats were highly praised and sought after. The tradition continued even after they were exiled for preforming Black and Blood Magic and were happy to settle with the elves that insisted on living in the forest instead of the mountains. They built their homes at the edge of the land just meters from the river's edge._

_With new and vast amounts of wood at their disposal, the ships grew in strength and availability, allowing for the Dark Elves to be able to move around more and keep an eye on things._

_As the family grew and became wealthy, several of the members also joined with a few of the Blood Shadow Clan and the first and last naturally born hybrid born was a great joy to all. _

_Acharon Naos was barely three years old when he was whisked away, hidden while his family fought and lost their lives in the last war to hit their land. Upon returning to his home, an elf took him in, raised him and allowed him to learn from the vast books that had been in his family's possession the art of ship building and became a Master Shipwright before the age of twenty-four._

_As time went on, and the last remaining Dark Elves and Blood Shadow Clan died leaving behind the newly named Siayons, Acharon continued his work, never once taking an apprentice and flat out refusing to take in a human child and preform the Ritual. After all, he was immortal, and honestly didn't feel like having to take away time from his craft._

_But hundreds of years later that all changed when a human named Sirius Black appeared out of nowhere._

**oOOoOOo**

Albus Dumbledore sighed and closed his eyes briefly, the bright muggle emergency lights continued to flash even behind his lids. With a weary shake of his head, he turned away from the scene and sought out one of the aurors that he had sent over to investigate what was going on. At this point, all he knew was that the Durselys', and presumably Harry, had been in a car wreck.

Making his way behind the muggle police line, he found both Moody and Shackelbolt conversing near a small shop at the corner of the street. Hidden behind Notice-Me-Not charms, the three of them went unnoticed easily as Moody began to speak.

"All three of the muggles are dead. Ran into that large truck over there by what I can make of it. Died instantly."

"And Harry?" he asked.

Kingsley frowned, his eyes darting away from the Headmaster and leader of the Order of the Phoenix, to keep an eye out on any trouble. "Not here but I can tell you this. Muggle witnesses swear they saw two people in 'capes' appear in 'black mist' grab a body and then disappear the same way. A team is on their way to Obliviate them as we speak."

"Death Eaters?"

Moody shook his head, his magical eye roaming over everything, "Who knows, but there wasn't any mention of white masks."

"So, the best possible outcome is that he is missing."

"The question is," Albus said as he turned and surveyed the scene once again, "is it his life or his body that we need to find?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Child of the Shadows  
**Author: **Serpent in the Shadows  
**Rating: **R/M  
**Pairing: **Harry/OMC (Implied)  
**Warnings: **Slash, Dark!(but not evil)Harry, Creature!Harry  
**Summary:** Sirius makes a decision that changes Harry's life forever. Will he be able to cope or will it destroy him?  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter just my OCs  
**Beta:**Pysche

* * *

**oOOoOOo**

_Blood Line Ritual_

_Using Magic from both the last remaining Elves and Vampires, a unique 'adoption' ritual was created. Blood Magic from the vampires gave a similar effect of 'turning' and allowed the 'parent' of the child in question to donate his genetic codes and completely make the human child their 'blood child'. Black magic from the Dark Elves sealed the 'adoption' allowing it to be uncontested, wiping out anything related to the birth parents. _

_The child ceased to exist to the outside world._

_After one hundred years of rituals, the last of the pure Dark Elves and Vampires felt they reached an acceptable level to keep the Hybrids - or Siayons as they were now known by - flourishing and began to set up laws concerning the Blood Line Ritual and any one that went against the Council of the Firsts were punished accordingly._

_The first law set simply stated that only the Elder of each Line could give permission to those under him for an adoption._

_The second stated that only two children per 'family unit' were allowed to be adopted._

_Third, only allowed orphaned magical or non-magical_ _to be ritualized._

_The fourth and final law stated that __**no**__ human was allowed to enter the Realm of the Siayons before the ritual took place._

**oOOoOOo**

Sirius Naos - formally known as Black - sighed deeply as he continued to sit for the fourth night in a row beside the occupied bed in the large house that his adopted father owned, trying to put his disorganized thoughts and emotions in order. While he was overjoyed with the thoughts of his godson being away from those _muggles_ and under his care as it should have always been, he couldn't help but feel he _might_ have made a terrible mistake.

He himself had always been raised with values of a pureblood dark family, even if he did rebel against it when he started Hogwarts, but he was close to it, understood it to a certain degree and couldn't totally get away from it even if that's what he thought he wanted in the first place. It was inbred into him, down to his soul, even if he preferred the Light in school.

Deep down he could probably say - to himself, at night, under the cover of darkness - that if the stupid Dark Lords would quit popping up and corrupting the 'old' ways, that Dark values wouldn't have been all that bad. They were Old Ways of Life, traditions that spanned back before the time of the Founders, but...

Harry, his beloved godson, was born into a respected Light family, had parents that were hunted and killed by the Dark, was given to muggles of all people to be raised for the majority of his short life, then thrown into school as the Savior of the Light - praised for defeating something he was really too young to know about - and then continued to serve and live in the Light.

And in the matter of an hour, Harry James Potter became Harry Naos, his son, a Shadow Elf, a creature that would never be able to perform another Light spell again.

**oOOoOOo**

_Power of the Shadows_

_When the first Hybrid child - a girl the age of three - made a semi-corporeal ball of darkness by innocently 'pulling' a shadow at the base of large oak tree, her parents couldn't help but be fascinated. When the ball began to bounce and follow her like a puppy, her astounded parents knew that something monumental had just happened. But when others ecstatically_ _began to report similar things happening around their own Hybrids, the Dark Elves and Vampires knew this was just another thing and mystery that would be bound to the half breeds they had created._

_And over time, the wonders of their children began to show just how special they were._

_But it did not come without a price, for the Shadows took just as much as they gave._

_Any magical child that took the ritual suddenly found themselves unable to perform the simplest spells - anything the Wizarding world deemed a 'light' spell - was taken away from them, only allowing them to perform anything that was Black or Blood magic based. It mangled their cores so much that it even mutated their animagus forms - making someone that would have turned into a animal look like a demon instead._

_For most though, this wasn't really a problem, for the True Power of the Shadows made up for the loss of Light Magic. Even the weakest of the Shadow Elves could take small shadows and mold them into creatures that were only hindered by their imagination. From shadowy mice to dragons, the new creations were delightful, entertaining and even helpful._

_And the more powerful the Siayon, the more intelligence the shadow creatures had._

**oOOoOOo**

"You shouldn't worry so much. He should be awake in a few more days."

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his head in his hand. "I'm not worried about that. I knew that with his body so damaged that it would take time - more so than normal - for it to change. No, his body will be fine, it's his mind I'm worried about."

Acharon moved away from the door and stepped up behind his son who was still sitting in the same chair he had been in since they had brought the boy back. "Why? He never went without oxygen and there wasn't any major head wounds..."

"I know!" Sirius snapped, his head whipping around to stare up at the man and growled when all he received was a blank gaze in return. "But you aren't the one that did this to him. I did! I turned my own godson into one of the darkest creatures ever known."

The Elder's stoic mask never left his face even as he watched the man before him become more and more angered. "But you knew this before hand. I don't see why it's such a concern."

"Because, _father,_ he didn't get a chance to decide."

"...decide?"

"Yes," Sirius sighed, his shoulders slumping and he leaned back against the chair. One of his hands reached out to gently take the younger boy's hand into his own, his fingers sliding over the smooth skin of new Shadow Elf's palm. "My plans were to stop just outside the village. Talk to him and explain everything about us and see what he wanted to do. The spell was only supposed to tell me when he either came of age or his guardians died."

Acharon's dark purple eyes looked between his son and his grandson. "You had no choice, he would have died if you had left it any longer. No human would have survived those wounds. Besides, there is nothing wrong with being a Siayon."

"Not to us - not to you who was one of the last naturally born or to me who didn't have another way or another life. But to him...it might be more of curse than a blessing."

"Well then, when that time comes, we will just have to make him see that he was given a generous gift."

"Easy for you to say," Sirius mumbled as the Elder walked out of the room.

**oOOoOOo**

_Magical Children versus Non-Magical Children_

_When the first children that had taken the Blood Line Ritual began to grow and mature the last of the Hybrids and the Council of the Firsts began to notice right away that there were vast differences when it came to using children with inborn magic rather than those that didn't._

_Wizarding children seemed to have a greater control over the Shadows that were their birthright. They were the ones that could make larger, more intelligent creatures but seemed to lack in the areas of weapons fighting. Slightly smaller in both weight and height, they lacked the necessary strength to wield some of the more popular weapons such as axes and even some of the heavier swords. Most of these Siayons chose archery or dirks._

_A child born with no magic could control Shadows but their creatures were more like mindless slaves - taking on short 'programming' that only lasted a couple of hours. Excellent in battles but useless for anything else. But these children excelled in all forms of fighting and were known to make the best warriors and they often had the highest ranks even if they had they lowest control._

_Both could do Blood Magic but only the magical ones could perform Black Magic. _

_And for this reason, non-magical children were the most sought after for they were a race of warriors even if peace had been granted them thus far._

**oOOoOOo**

Two days later, Sirius still found himself sitting by the bed waiting for his godson-slash-son to wake up. Only this time, he was able to admire the completed changes that had taken place.

There wasn't much difference in the boy's height, but he could tell that the distance between his feet and the end of the bed had dwindled a bit. If Sirius had to guess he figured his godson would stand at about five feet nine which was a respectable height amongst the Siayon since the tallest was only about five feet eleven. After all, they were warriors, elite fighters, and they didn't have a need or want to be _tall and willowy_ like their Light cousins.

His skin tone had taken on a rich copper color that suited him well. His hair though, hadn't changed much as it was already dark to begin with and the ritual never affected the length but it did seem to be a bit heavier, thicker perhaps, for it wasn't as wild as before. Ears were tapered and Sirius had already noticed his fangs had grown in when he had to open the boy's mouth to pour some water and healing potions down his throat. While they weren't quite as long as a vampire's during feeding, they were still impressive nevertheless.

The biggest mystery though was what his eyes were going to look like. They were always the last thing to convert - his own changing from silver to the dark midnight blue they were now. But the thought of the new Elf's eyes looking anything but the emerald green he had always known disheartened him greatly because to look at them was a constant reminder of Lily - her fire, spirit, soul and looks were all packaged in those colorful eyes of her son.

The sound of sheets rustling tore him away from his musings and his eyes brightened to see Harry's arms moving, trying to pull away from the covers that were lying on top of him. There was a low moan and then a yawn before still sleepy eyes began to blink open.

"Hey there Pup," Sirius said softly, not wanting to spook Harry as he leaned forward on his seat. "About time you woke up."

Harry blinked his eyes once again before they turned away from his unfocused gaze at the ceiling and turned towards him. Sirius smiled brightly, even if he was a little confused and stunned, when bright green eyes looked back at him. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Harry closed his eyes and began to laugh - one devoid of any humor and slightly hysterical. "Harry?"

The boy suddenly began to cough and forced himself into a sitting position to better help his lungs while Sirius handed him a glass of juice that he had brought in earlier. As the new Shadow Elf sipped the drink, those unchanged eyes looked at him again.

"Five years of evading Dark wizards twice as old as me and I get taken out by a muggle truck of all things. And now, to top it all off, I'm stuck in the afterlife with my dead godfather's weird ass look-a-like. Wrong eyes by the way...shade's a bit off."

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Sirius leaned in a bit more. "Harry, it is me and you're not dead. _I'm_ not dead."

"No you can't be! I saw you fall though the veil," a choked sob cut his words off but he quickly regained himself with a shake of his head. "I saw your _face_ when you..." Tears streamed down his face and Sirius closed his eyes briefly before getting up and sat on the edge of the bed, pulling Harry into his arms.

"I'm not dead, never was. Turns out the veil is more of a gateway...a portal to another realm. And because of that, I've been here all this time."

"Then why didn't you contact me if that is true? Why did you leave me to think..."

"That I was dead as you put it?" Sirius leaned back giving Harry some space as they talked. "Well, I was forbidden to really. There is a law here that prevents outside contact with loved ones since no human can enter this place."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry gave his godfather a questioning glance as he dried his tears. "Human?" he asked even as he ran his eyes over the tapered ears that were peaking out from behind Sirius' black hair. "Is that why I feel like I should be suddenly quoting _Little Red Riding Hood_?"

"Little Red...Riding..._Hood?_"

Cracking a grin, Harry just waved him off with a quick explanation of 'muggle thing' before he asked again, "Human?"

"Well, you see," Sirius began to looked nervous, his dark eyes looking anywhere other than Harry's. "That's the thing, in order to be here, you have to be...umm...changed into a Siayon or Shadow Elf as wizards call them."

"But I'm here..." he began before his eyes grew wide, "But then that would mean..."

"Yes," was the only answer he could give.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Child of the Shadows  
**Author: **Serpent in the Shadows  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Pairing: **HP/OMC (Implied)  
**Warnings: **Slash, Elf!Harry, Dark!(not evil)Harry  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the OCs that you will find in this story  
**Summary: **Sirius makes a decision that changes Harry's life forever. Will he be able to cope or will it destroy him?  
**Beta: **Pysche

* * *

Harry could do nothing but stare numbly at himself as he stood in front of the mirror. The dullness in his eyes had not left him once since Sirius frantically tried to explain himself and his actions over an hour ago. Not once had he really took in his new looks, he just barely saw his own reflection as his mind raced.

New face, new body, new _name. _He wasn't Harry Potter anymore, it had been replaced by Naos...his identity...one of the few things he had to link him to his parents was now gone along with his looks for no one could ever truthfully say he looked like a mini version of his father anymore. And while his eyes were somehow the same color, to him they were still too different - slightly darker with perfect eyesight.

He stared down at his hands, his bangs falling into his eyes slightly since they were weighted down enough to add just enough length for that to happen. Just _who_ and _what _was he now? A creature, a monster...with a new family - one whom he thought was dead and another who he hadn't even met yet - a new name, a new face...a new magical core.

Harry Potter _had _died and he couldn't do a thing about it, and beyond the shock and numbness there was an underlining of anger that he just couldn't grasp and bring to the surface that the moment. Oh but he wanted to...wanted to be hateful and spiteful to the one person that he had thought closest to him as a parent as he could get but he was just too stunned, for lack of a better word, to do anything about it but just stare at different parts of himself without truly seeing anything.

He hadn't realized that he had even closed his eyes and leaned forward until his forehead bumped rather harshly against the mirror he had been standing in front of but he once again couldn't bring himself to care. Grasping for some type of support, he let his hands fall til they came to rest on the wooden counter his lower half was resting against. His fingers curled, nails trying desperately to claw into the fine grain, only to slide helplessly over the slick lacquered surface.

Harry knew honestly that he couldn't change anything, that he couldn't fix this but he wanted too...needed some type of acknowledgment that he _could_ just given a bit of time and understanding. He couldn't go on knowing that he didn't try to get back what he had deemed stolen from him without some type of fight.

Harry Potter was not a dark creature.

Harry Potter wasn't a dark wizard.

And most importantly, Harry Potter wasn't Harry _Naos._

**oOOoOOo**

There had been plenty of times in Sirius' life that he had been left speechless and confused and this was just one of those many times. He had been perfectly prepared for his godson's temper and had expected no less than a huge blow up - lots of ranting, magical energy lashing, and possibly some cuss words thrown into the mix, but this...this wasn't part of the plan.

The entire time Sirius went about explaining as simply and as quickly as he could what had happened and why, Harry had become completely closed off - his eyes dead and hollow looking. And when Sirius had paused to gather himself for Harry's famous temper, Harry had instead calmly asked where the bathroom was and left without another word.

Sirius wasn't exactly sure what was going on in his godson's head which made everything all that much harder because he couldn't fix things if he didn't know where to begin. This wasn't the Harry he knew.

He desperately racked his brain, going back over everything that he had said to see if he could pin point anything that would have caused this complete change in Harry. He had tried to give all the good points of his change such as '_we don't have to drink blood' _and '_hey look!__You don't need glasses any more!__'_ to help him understand that it wasn't all that bad. And ok, so maybe he shouldn't have just jumped in there with '_and since we don't have any predestined mates, you can have sex with anyone you want' _but really, all he wanted to do was make Harry crack a smile, though it seemed to have backfired greatly.

With a sigh, Sirius turned his head and looked once more at the closed door of the bathroom before his shoulders slumped with an unseen weight. This wasn't how this was supposed to be. Sure he knew that Harry would have some problems adjusting to everything but he had hoped that after a huge teenage temper tantrum everything would have gone back to the way it used to be except this time he wouldn't have been on the run and he and Harry could live peacefully together and he could finally take up the vows he had made when he had agreed to be James son's godfather.

With one last lingering look at the door, Sirius decided to leave his 'son' alone for the time being and went to make some lunch.

**ooOOooOOoo**

_One week later..._

"I don't know what to do!"

Acharon looked up from his most recent blueprints at his son's outburst and regarded him calmly. An eyebrow quirked at the aggravated state the other man was in as he not so kindly fisted his hair and yanked as if that would solve all his problems. "Still not talking to you?"

"What do you think?" Was Sirius' reply. "Do you honestly think I would be in this state if he was? A week! Its been six days and he's still holed up in his room."

Dark purple eyes closed briefly as he let his mind wonder back over what he had seen happen in the past few days. He had caught fleeting glimpses of his new grandson in passing but had yet to just demand time with the young elf simply because he didn't see the need to. He was sure that given time, Harry would come out of this..._emotional thing_ on his own and then he would be there to welcome the newest member of the Naos family. Until then, he was more than willing to just let things play out as they were. But, his eyes went back to the agitated man, it seemed like his son was about to fall apart at the seams so to speak.

"Maybe you should enroll him into the school."

"What? Are you crazy old man?" Sirius exclaimed as he wheeled around and fixed the Elder with a incredulous look. "Don't you think that sending Harry to a _Military_ academy would be the last thing he needed?"

"Think about it," he stated as he leaned back into the chair he was sitting in and locked eyes with the other man. "He's fifteen, was in school, has fought against a mad man, completed in a tournament...right? Well, I personally think it would do him some good to go to a school with other elflings around his age and be taught how to _survive_ since we both know he can't _not _go back to his world even if its just long enough to take care of _their_ problem. Besides," Acharon continued with a wave of his hand towards the various papers littering the desk top. "I don't he'd be the type to be content to build ships for a living. As much as I wish he would, I believe he will be bored with being a shipwright."

Sirius opened his mouth to rebuke, but then closed it with a snap, his dark blue eyes drifting off to look out the window to the waters just beyond the property line. "Perhaps...perhaps you are correct. I will think about it though. This is not something I will decide on lightly."

Nodding his head, he leaned back over the blueprint, "I wouldn't expect any less."

**ooOOooOOoo**

_Two and half weeks later..._

Harry stared straight ahead, his newly formed mask of indifference set firmly on his face as he calmly waited for his godfather to finish speaking to the head of the Military Academy so he could be shown the room that would become his new home for some undisclosed amount of time. And although he didn't show it, he couldn't help but be hurt that Sirius seemed to be 'throwing him away' so quickly after they had just reunited.

Sure, he hadn't given the man much of a chance, but really he didn't think that was his fault much. He had been pissed...still was in some ways...but didn't he have every right to be? What had given Sirius the right to make this decision for him? To turn him into this?

With a mental shake of his head, Harry let his arms hang loosely by his side, one finger on his right hand brushing up against the sheath of his _dirk_ that Sirius had given him just hours ago. It really wasn't much to look at - a twelve inch blade with a bone pommel - it was worn by years of usage as explained by his godfather that it had been his first weapon given to him by the Elder Naos. Sirius had promised him that once he was able to wield the weapon better and if he chose it as his weapon of choice then he would replace it with a better one, custom designed to fit his style. Despite this...Harry couldn't help but feel glad that he had been given something that had belonged to the other man.

Maybe he wasn't being totally abandoned?

Brows furrowed, he missed the concerned glance that both Headmaster and his godfather sent him, too lost in his own thoughts to worry about what was going on around him.

"Harry?"

Jerking his head around, he stared slightly wide-eyed at the older elves before his mind caught up with him and supplied the fact that it hadn't been Sirius that had spoken his name. "Yes, Headmaster?" he asked as he composed himself.

"If you would just follow me, I'll show where your room is located and if we're lucky, your new roommate will also be there for introductions."

"Roommate?"

"Yes. We always pair a non-magical with a magical. Your roommate with be your battle partner from now until you graduate."

"I see...one's strength covers the other's weakness." Sirius said, knowing much more about the differences between the types of 'adopted'.

"Exactly. Now," the Headmaster turned the corner and addressed the newly enroled academy student. "Your roommate's name is Davlin Lajorn, non-magical as I said, a year younger than you, and has already been here about six months, so he's not too far ahead of you and should be able to help you catch up. You two will eat together, room together, and go to classes together."

"Why so much?" Harry had to ask, not really liking the fact that this stranger would basically be his shadow for how ever long.

"We have found that the closer the partnership is, the better they read each other in times of battle. Soon, you should be able to read every facial twitch, every breath and know exactly what the other is thinking."

"Sounds like marriage," Sirius joked, smirking slightly and wagging is eyebrows at his godson, who just scowled in return.

The older elf laughed, "In a way it is, I'll agree and yes, we've had several 'relationships'"The Headmaster made exaggerated finger quotes in the air at this, "which we encourage since one tends to fighter harder and fiercer when a loved one is at stake."

As they stopped in front of a rather plain looking door with the numbers _three forty-nine_ over it, Harry replied, "Sounds like its all about killing."

"Of course it is - that's what we are."

**oOOoOOo**

Harry wasn't quite sure just how long he stood there after both the older elves left him alone in his new room with his new roommate unable to really move. Whether it was because the situation had just finally sunk in or if it was because the boy sitting on the far bed before him was openly gawking at him, he didn't really know. Maybe it was a combination of both so he took the time to study the elf.

The first thing Harry couldn't help but notice was the other's eyes, for he had only seen eyes that color on Moony during the full moon. Feral looking dark golden eyes that held an intensity about then that made you want to take a step back out of some type of self-preservation act. People had always commented him on his own eye color...but really, he had nothing on this kid.

His hair length at the moment was unknown for it was tied in a low ponytail, but it was just as dark as all the other Siayons so there wasn't really anything to unusual about it. Skin color was just a shade or two lighter than his own, but it seemed to suit him all the same. And for a fourteen year old boy, Harry could tell he had already been training hard, as shown by the lean muscle mass the other was showing through his traditional school uniform which consisted of a black long sleeve shirt and black muggle type cargo pants. Harry was beginning to think these elves took the whole 'shadow' thing way too far since the only noticeable color was the school's emblem - a red spiral flame wrapped around a traditional sword.

Tired of the 'stand off' Harry quirked an eyebrow and cleared his throat, causing the younger male to quickly come to his senses and snap his jaw closed. And he couldn't help but be amused when he saw a light blush appear on the boy's cheeks.

"I'm sorry," the elf began. "It's just that I've never seen or even heard of another Siayon having green eyes before."

Now that caught Harry's attention, "Really?"

Nodding, the younger tilted his head to the side, clearly thinking. "As far as I know, gold is the lightest color of eyes one can get after the adoption. But most get either black, brown, purple or red."

He couldn't help but shrug his shoulders in response and look away. Weird things always seem to happen to him anyways, so something as little as his normal eye color didn't really effect him all that much.

"By the way," Harry turned back around to see that the other had gotten up off the bed and stood before him with his hand stretched out expectantly. "My name is Dalvin Lajorn, the second son of one of the generals."

Taking the offered hand, Harry couldn't help but look down on them as he replied, "Harry...and I don't know who I am."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Child of the Shadows  
**Author: **Serpent in the Shadows  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Pairing: **HP/OMC (Implied)  
**Warnings: **Slash, Elf!Harry, Dark!(not evil)Harry  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the OCs that you will find in this story  
**Summary: **Sirius makes a decision that changes Harry's life forever. Will he be able to cope or will it destroy him?  
**Beta: **Pysche

_Two weeks later..._

Harry was bored to put it mildly. He had thought that being here in a new school might have been at least a tad bit more interesting given the fact they taught totally different subjects. It seemed though, this was not the case.

While chewing on his pen - Siayons it seemed were way more modernized than wizards - he glanced briefly at his partner, Davlin, to see him studiously copying everything their Blood Magic teacher was harping on. A brief quirk of his lips was all the amusement he allowed to show when a fleeting image of Hermione was superimposed over the younger elf. And although he was sure that his roommate wouldn't take too kindly to being compared to a female, Harry couldn't help but be comforted by the fact that they were slightly the same. For try as he might, he couldn't help but start to like Davlin.

The boy was cheerful, kind, independent but yet anyone - if they cared to look deep enough – could see that the boy's soul was slightly bitter...at what and why, he wasn't sure of yet. They were alike and yet they weren't and Harry had a nasty suspicion that they would be good, if not best, friends by the time they graduated.

After all, when one did basically _everything_ with another they were bound to know each other inside and out in ways that sometimes even life partners didn't. Sleeping, eating, bathing, studying, sparring...they were always together. And while it irked him that he had absolutely no privacy, it was nice to know that he wasn't alone. And since he had given up the only class that Davlin couldn't take, he meant that to its fullest extent. Being a non-magical Siayon meant that the younger boy couldn't perform Black magic like Harry could, and even though it was his one chance to get away, Harry wasn't about to take up practicing that dark stuff just because he was a Shadow Elf.

Mangled magical core or not, there was no way he would turn against what he believed in.

Of course, one could say the same thing about Blood Magic as well, and honestly he could understand that and similarly felt the same way but he _really _wanted to know about the Adoption Ritual that had been performed on him and since it was based on Blood Magic, he needed this class. And while in the meantime he might learn about it, he had no intentions of using his or anyone's blood for spells.

Davlin on the other hand was all for it and that was fine by him. The kid could get his thrills off of it all he wanted to.

The only class Harry was actually looking forward to was the one that would teach him about the Shadows. He had seen what little bit Davlin could do and his curiosity was peaked. Unfortunately that one wouldn't start for a few more weeks.

**oOOoOOo**

"Harry..."

Closing his eyes at the whiny, childish tone his roommate was using, Harry tilted his head slightly towards Davlin's directionHe couldn't for the life of him understand why the boy insisted on making him study at this time of night. Most sane people would be asleep at a little after midnight.

"Davlin..." he mocked, not bothering to open his eyes to see the pout that he just knew was being thrown his way. Really, the other Siayon acted like such a child sometimes when he didn't get his way.

"You're not paying attention to me are you?"

Harry smirked, and finally opened his eyes and yes, that pout was there along with the whole crossing of arms over his chest and narrowing of golden eyes...all being directed at him. Inwardly, Harry loved getting this type of reaction out of the other Elf. It amused him greatly, gave him something to focus on because without meaning to - or even knowing - Davlin seemed to save him from some of his darker thoughts - namely damning Sirius to hell and back again for turning him.

He had still yet to come to terms with his new life. Holding a grudge was childish and petty, he knew this, but for the life of him, he didn't really care. After all, it was _his_ _life_.

Sirius had sent letters full of random thoughts, humor, more explanations, and a few apologies but after reading them, he just threw them away and never responded back. School was perfect for this...he could easily ignore his godfather.

He had to wonder though why his new 'grandfather' hadn't bothered with writing or even talking to him when he was still at the house. The way Sirius had gone on about him, he was supposed to be a good person with _many_ years of experience and such. He would have been one person Harry would have liked to talk to, if for nothing more than to find out all he could about what had been done to him, but if the man wouldn't come to him, he surely wasn't going to go out of his way to speak to him either.

There was no lost love there.

A finger flicking his nose snapped him out of his musing, making him growl and narrow his own eyes at the golden ones that were now practically in his face. "_What?"_ he snapped, and leaned back slightly. It was highly disconcerting to have those eyes look at him like that...like they were trying to read his thoughts...so close to him.

Davlin huffed and rolled his eyes but stepped back from him. "I had asked you if you wanted to practice _pulling_ but you seemed to want to brood instead."

Harry made a humming noise in the back of his throat, turning his head to look out the window. The night was calm and peaceful with a slight wind blowing and with the glass open, it flitted about the room, bringing in the natural smells of the forest outside. "I guess, although I'm not sure it will work. We've been trying for days now and I just can't seem to get any response."

It was true, Davlin had been trying to get him to _'pull'_ shadows and have him form something as simple as a ball, but Harry just couldn't to do it. Every night they had lit candles around the room to form different shadows and he would watch, transfixed, as the other male would _pull_ it away from its source and mold it into any small shape he could think of.

"Well," Davlin looked thoughtful for a moment before he sighed. "I guess we could call it a night, get some sleep and then try again in the morning. Tomorrow is Saturday, no classes, and the forest is full of shadows...not sure how it might help, but it's peaceful and not so confining at least."

Gazing around the room, Harry couldn't help but agree.

**oOOoOOo**

Frustration didn't even begin to describe what Harry was feeling at the moment.

Once again he was sitting down, trying desperately to _pull_ and yet it just seemed out of his reach. He had honestly thought that taking Davlin up on his suggestion to try it in the woods would have helped, but he was beginning to think it was a lost cause.

This was the one thing he had actually been looking forward to. Not being able...or rather _unwilling_ to use his magic, he had wanted something different and unique that was his. In the Muggle world he had had his magic - something that set him apart from his family and all the others around him, something that made him special. With relatives like his, he needed something for himself that he was good at and proud of and that was his magic.

Now he didn't have that.

Sure he had a magical core still, but he just flat out refused to even think about it - no matter if Davlin thought he was a 'dumbass' or not - it was his choice.

But the Shadows...

Letting out some of his aggravation with a hiss, Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see the frown that Davlin had been sporting for over an hour now. Both of them had not moved from their spot on the grass next to an unusually large bolder and while his roommate had not said anything remotely degrading, he could tell Davlin was getting concerned and frustrated also.

Something good about this whole Siayon deal and he couldn't do it.

Snapping his eyes open he glared hard at the base of the tree that just sat not more than five feet away from them, its shadow stretching at a forty-five degree angle from it...and cursed it for not giving itself up to him.

His anger grew, his fingers curled into fists, his jaw clenched and _something _shifted...

And then they moved.

There were hundreds or maybe thousands of them, he wasn't really sure, all he knew was that they were crawling around like little ants, huddled together and connected in some shape or form. And when he reached out to touch them, a thousand and one voices filled his mind.

**oOOoOOo**

Davlin had never wanted to scream in frustration so much in his life. His roommate just couldn't get how to _pull_ and it was causing him a major headache.

Ever since he had been old enough to know he was destined to go to the Academy he had pictured himself getting the perfect magical roommate, one that would be the best at everything he did and together they would walk all over the other cadets, rise in rank, be sent to the best battles and he would finally get the approval of his father and older brother.

Being the second son - and non-magical at that - Davlin had learned early on that when you are the son of Darren Lajorn, one of the most prized generals, one was honor bound to live up to certain expectations. But to add in even more pressure, he also had to live up to his brother, Darrius, who was magical and also rising quickly in the ranks, somehow graduating at the top of his class a whole five years earlier than most.

A sixty year difference between him and Darrius also just added to the problems Davlin was facing, for at fourteen, neither his brother nor his father seemed all that inclined to want to help or even really talk to him. So he had hoped that his roommate would help him gain the attention he wanted so desperately.

But it seemed as if, once again, things were going against him.

Harry was stubborn, stoic, and downright _weird._ He refused to even talk about the Black Magic that was his 'birthright', only studied Blood Magic not practiced it and he couldn't even _pull!_ Weapons...well, that had really yet to be seen seeing as how he had only really gotten started though it did look like he would be at least proficient with the bow. So with the arrival of his green-eyed partner - that was weird too...why did he have green eyes? - all his hopes and dreams were shattered.

Startled out of his self-pity musing at a loud hiss, Davlin blinked, focusing back on Harry who was glaring at the base of a tree and had to hold back a gasp, scream or something...Harry's eyes or rather his pupil was bleeding its black color into those strange green irises til nothing but white and black remained.

The next few events left Davlin dumbfounded, awed and to be right honest scared shitless.

A tangible tingle of powerful magic seemed to ignite in the air around the older Siayon and Harry lifted his hand out towards the patch of shadows in front of him. The shadows which had seemed only to be two dimensional before suddenly took form and literally _jumped _from the base of the tree to his arm, winding around the appendage slowly, like a tree snake coiling around a branch. It was so thick and dark, that not a patch of skin or clothing could be seen through it.

But when Harry suddenly grabbed his head and hissed in pain, the shadows reeled back as if struck - _hurt?_ - and quickly removed itself from the Shadow Elf's arm, dropping down to Harry's own shadow and disappeared from Davlin's sight.

After several minutes of just sitting there in shock, Davlin looked back at his roommate - those eyes were still black! - and asked in a slightly hysterical voice, "What the _hell_ was that?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Child of the Shadows  
**Author: **Serpent in the Shadows  
**Rating: **M/R  
**Pairing: **HP/OMC (Implied)  
**Warnings: **Slash, ElfཀHarry, Darkཀ(not evil)Harry  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter but I do own the OCs that you will find in this story  
**Summary: **Sirius makes a decision that changes Harry's life forever. Will he be able to cope or will it destroy him?  
**Beta: **Pysche

**Chapter 5**

"_What the hell was that?"_

Hand still pressed against his head, Harry turned and looked at Davlin's open mouthed shock. "What the hell was what?" he asked, narrowing his eyes. "And why are you still looking at me like that?"

Davlin snapped his mouth shut, opened it again and then shook his head, "Why are your eyes still black?"

"...black?"

"Yes!" The younger's voice seemed to carry a slightly hysterical tone to it. "Its not right!"

Harry frowned and took his hand away from his head before shaking it. Blinking a few times, he quirked an eyebrow and began to speak before he was cut off with a finger pointing at him and Davlin, wide-eyed, leaning forward.

"Now they're green!"

"...what?"

"Yes! 'What' exactly!" Davlin jumped up, and began pacing, with his hands flailing about him. "I felt it. Felt your magic right after your eyes...your pupils 'bled' into the green. And then they jumped! Jumped! Shadows don't do that!" Harry's frown deepened as he sat there watching his roommate pacing become erratic. "And then, of all things, they seemed...alive! No direction, no molding! Just fluid movement and..."

"Voices." Harry murmured softly, but somehow Davlin heard him above his own rant.

"Voices?" the young Shadow Elf questioned as he stopped his pacing and turned to look at him.

"Yes, thousands of them. Too many at once and it hurt. Much like Snape and his lessons."

"Snape?"

Harry blinked before shaking his head, a small uplifting of the corner of his lips as he looked at the confused look on Davlin's face. He had forgotten that he had not bothered to share anything about his 'other life' with his roommate. Maybe he would rectify that some time soon...

"Doesn't matter at the moment. We have more important things to worry about right now."

Nodding his head, Davlin let out a breath of air he had been holding, letting his shoulders slump. "Yes, we need to talk to the Headmaster about this. It's just not..."

"..no," Harry broke in while he jumped up to his feet. "I will not be discussing my _weirdness_ with someone like him. At least not yet," he quickly added in when he saw that his roommate was about to argue with him.

"But you have to talk to someone about this! I don't know anything other than what's _supposed_ to happen when working with the shadows and let me tell you _again_ that this is not it!"

Harry couldn't help but frown at the boy who was becoming, for lack of a better word, hysterical. Why, he didn't know but he needed the other to calm down somewhat. He was, after all, all Harry had at the moment. And while he really hated to admit it, he had come to depend on the other Elf to always be there.

They hadn't really talked much but he did know more about Davlin than the other knew about him and he had done this for a reason - because all he had wanted up to this point was to learn about the Ritual, find a way to reverse it then get the hell out of this place and back to his friends. Getting close to anyone in the Shadow Lands would only slow him down.

He just didn't count on Davlin's happy-go-lucky attitude, smiles and laughs.

Walking up to the slightly smaller boy, Harry stood in front of him, gold and green locking on to one another briefly before Harry closed his eyes and gave in and wrapped his arms around Davlin, hugging him close. Davlin's body was stiff and a slight gasp was heard before the boy Elf relaxed and returned the gesture, while burying his face in Harry's chest.

"I'll think of something," he murmured into the silky black locks he had nuzzled in. "But I need you to calm down and help me. You know more about this way of life than I do."

He could feel Davlin nodding slightly against his chest, so he stepped back and placed his hands on the other's shoulders so they could look at each other. Davlin's golden eyes were shining and Harry gave him a small smile which the other returned much larger than his own.

Giving the shoulders under his hand a squeeze, Harry turned around, ready to head back to their room when Davlin called out to him.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

Davlin fidgeted a bit, looking unsure of himself, before he abruptly straightened and looked at him. "I...I think I have an idea."

**oOOoOOo**

_One week later..._

He paced restlessly around the small courtyard he agreed to meet the man in. Really, he couldn't believe he had agreed with Davlin when he had suggested that he write a letter to his 'grandfather' and ask to meet with him to discuss what was going on. But Davlin had been so sure of himself and happy that he had come up with this plan that Harry really did not have the heart to tell the boy no.

And to make things worse, his reasons had been justified.

Acharon Naos was not only 'family' he was also one of the few last naturally born Siayons left, therefore he knew e_verything _when it came to the 'gifts' that were granted to the Shadow Elves.

So, he gave in and wrote his very first letter to the man, and requested that they meet _alone_ somewhere soon. And since they didn't have owls here to deliver post, it had taken a week for everything to be settled and a date agreed upon.

He was sure that Sirius was probably hurt that he had contacted Acharon instead of him, but Harry didn't think that he could have been able to handle seeing the man at the moment. Everything was strange, and weird and now with this whole fucked up _pulling_ that he apparently couldn't do right, well, he needed to speak to someone that wasn't an emotional attachment. He needed to think clearly, logically, and he just knew that wouldn't happen with his Godfather.

Sighing, Harry came to a stop and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew, though, that he was going to have to give in and see Sirius soon. The man had been the only family he really ever wanted to be with, and that wanted him back just as much. And when he had died...well, Harry had never really been the same. It surprised him how much a couple of years, even with Sirius on the run for part of that, he had grown to love the man - had looked up to him - only for that to be torn away.

But, Sirius was alive, well, and whole.

And he was being a total ass to the man.

While he hadn't quite come to terms about being turned against his will, he really couldn't fault his Godfather anymore. The man had only done what he thought was best at the time - turn him or watch him die. And while there were times that Harry had wished that he could just die and leave his life behind, he knew that it was a cowardly way out and that - unfortunately - the wizarding world needed him.

As he stood there, Harry nodded to himself, finally coming up with some sort of plan to his lingering spitefulness. First, he would talk to his 'grandfather' and find out what in the world was going on. Then, secondly, he would verbally, to the man's face, apologize to his _father_ - hopefully, he would be forgiven for the way he had acted. Third, he would make sure that he learned everything he could while he was here. And, if he couldn't find a way to undo the _turning,_ then he would become the best damn Siayon there was and defeat Voldemort.

**oOOoOOo**

Hidden in the shadows that he had wrapped around himself, he stood there observing the boy that had just a couple of months ago become his grandson. He couldn't help but notice that the once skinny little boy had filled out some, had become more of the young man that Acharon knew he could be given just a little more time.

From the grand stories of Harry's various adventures, and the things this boy was supposed to accomplish, he knew that there would be great things to come from the human-turned-elf. Harry just needed a bit of time to adjust, then give him all the support he would need and the young Elf would flourish - and Acharon would be proud.

While Acharon had never been a very loving man, he had prided himself on being fair, loyal, and mild tempered. It was something he had come to appreciate when Sirius had dropped into his life. That man was brash, stubborn, willful and conveniently forgot that he had acted very much the same way young Harry did when he first got here and learned what Acharon had done.

Harry and Sirius were close in their personalities and the ancient Elf had grown fond of them both - not that he would ever say that out loud to either one of them.

He continued to watch, slightly amused at the various expressions that flowed over the boy's face. Acharon wasn't exactly sure why he had been asked to come here, but Harry was of his blood now and he would do anything he could to help the young one.

When it seemed that Harry had finally come to a decision on whatever internal debate he was having, the last of the Natural Born stepped out of his protective shadows and made his presence know.

The young elf whipped around, probably having sensed the shift in the air. Acharon's purple eyes locked onto guarded green ones and the elder elf nodded his head in greeting. "Grandson. You requested my presence?"

The boy let out a shaky breath and squared his shoulders. "Yes. I need your help...Grandfather."


End file.
